Jessie's Insomnia
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: When Jessie can't sleep, James and the pokemon try to help...but what she really needs is something James is just way to tired to do. (Not that, you perverts. This is a G-rated story. Hmph.)


Jessie's Insomnia 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.   
A/N: Jessie and James became a couple prior to this fic. This is why they share a bed, cuddle, and such. 

  
  


  
"Good night, everybody," Meowth said, pulling the covers over himself in his little cat bed.   
"Wobba wob!"   
"Char-bok!"   
"Weezing, weez!"   
"Good night," James yawned, folding his arms behind his head as he settled into the comfy bed.   
Jessie flicked off the light switch and slid in beside him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He moved slightly to get comfortable, then let one hand rest on her back.   
"G'night, Jess," he whispered.   
"Night," she replied, closing her eyes.   
Meowth and Wobbuffet snored quietly in their sleep, Arbok's tongue involuntarily flicked in and out of her mouth, Weezing floated a few inches above the floor, James' chest rose and fell as he dozed…and Jessie…could not sleep. For what seemed like hours, she just laid there, tired as all the others, but unable to fall asleep. She remembered when her and James were kids and she couldn't get to sleep. She would crawl into his bed and he would tell her a story until she slipped off into dreamland. She smiled as she thought about this.   
'Those were the best times…hmm…'   
She opened her eyes and looked up at her sleeping partner.   
"James?" she whispered, reaching up and tugging on his silky blue hair.   
"Hnnn…?" he mumbled, his eyes opening a sliver.   
"I can't get to sleep," she told him.   
He looked at her for a moment, then his eyes closed again.   
"Mmm, sorry," he murmured.   
"James!" she scowled.   
"What?"   
"Tell me a story…like when we were younger."   
He sighed quietly.   
"Oh Jess… Try counting Mareep."   
Jessie rolled her eyes, but then closed them and tried his suggestion. And she did see fluffy little Mareep jumping over a brick wall. 1,2,3,4,5,6…she counted each one she saw. She counted, and counted, and counted, and counted, and counted…and counted…and counted…and counted…and counted… Her eyes opened and she frowned.   
'Well, that didn't help.'   
She sat up and shook James' shoulders.   
"James…"   
He opened one emerald eye to look up at her in mild annoyance.   
"It didn't work. Tell me a story."   
"Jessie, darling…ask Meowth, _please_."   
Jessie frowned at him as his open eye closed. She slid out of bed and knelt down beside Meowth's cat bed. She tapped him awake.   
"What is it?" he asked. "Can't get ta sleep?"   
She nodded her head.   
"Yous guys always need my help. What would you do without me?"   
He sat up a little bit and thought.   
"Hmm…try drinkin' a glass of warm milk!"   
"We don't have any milk, Meowth."   
"Oh. Den…how 'bout some tea?"   
"None."   
He scratched his head.   
"Uh…"   
"Wobba wob!"   
Jessie and Meowth looked over at the blue pokémon who had woken up.   
"Huh? Yous have an idea?"   
"Wob! Wobba wob buffet wob-buffet!"   
Meowth clapped his paws together and nodded his head.   
"Dat's good, Wobbu! He says to take a nice, hot bath."   
  
A few minutes later, Jessie was soaking in the tub. She piled her hair up onto her head, held together with clips and barrettes, and was twirling one crimson red ringlet around her finger. She sunk deeper into the water and thought. She thought, once again, about when they were children. She rested her head on the edge of the tub, her eyes closing halfway. She used to love it when James told her stories. They would always be about a prince named James and a princess named Jessie, and they would go on adventures. Really stupid adventures. …Really useless adventures. Jessie chuckled. The stories were always quite dumb, but they worked. She'd fall into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. James' voice was just so smooth and soothing…   
Even after her bath, she couldn't manage to fall asleep. This time, James didn't even say anything when she woke him up, so Arbok and Weezing told her to try reading a book or watching a movie. She did both and returned to bed. Everyone was sleeping soundly except for her! Frustrated, she buried her head in her pillow, ordering herself to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, finally lying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed loudly. After several minutes, she felt James' arm wrap around her waist and he pulled her close to him. Sighing, he started rubbing his hand on her back in a slow circle. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a semi-annoyed, semi-amused smile on his face.   
"Once upon a time…Princess Jessie and Prince James had to go shopping for new shoes…"   
Jessie smiled and cuddled up to him, closing her eyes happily. 

"…so the spell was broken and the evil frog turned back into the handsome shoes. But since there were only two shoes, Prince James let Princess Jessie have them and he went barefoot for the rest of his life. The end."   
As he finished he looked down at her and saw she was sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her head lightly before closing his eyes. Meowth and Wobbuffet snored quietly in their sleep, Arbok's tongue involuntarily flicked in and out of her mouth, Weezing floated a few inches above the ground, Jessie smiled sweetly as she dozed…and James…could not sleep! 

End.   
  
  


  



End file.
